


Exquisite Torment

by mary_emzee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fingering, Inspired by Art, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Shameless smut of Byakuya getting fingered.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Exquisite Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeVath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/gifts).



> This is for the lovely, amazing LeVath! [Inspired by her kinktober art for day 7, which is fingering!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792308/chapters/65587219)
> 
> Also the person doing the fingering is gender-neutral so everyone can enjoy <3

It was hot and stifling in the safety of his bedroom, but the captain of the 6th division couldn’t find himself to care. Byakuya could feel something dripping from his mouth (he doesn’t drool, he tells himself. But he is indeed drooling).

He made a low groan as the other person’s lubricated fingers pressed a bit deeper. It was so hot and wet down there.

“Does it feel good?” the person asked. A smug smirk was on their face as they watched the noble fall apart in their arms, on their fingers.

Byakuya let out another sharp exhale. “Do not…”

He could not finish his sentence before the other person pressed deeper, skimming against the soft spot deep within Byakuya. With a free hand, the person held Byakuya’s head close. “It’s all right to let go, Byakuya. I’m here.”

Byakuya could feel the pleasure mount. Deeper, hotter… he didn’t want it to end. But he found himself falling apart, trembling, and a vague feeling of wetness on his lower stomach.

“Mmm. So beautiful,” the other person murmured as they kissed the noble’s head. “So beautiful.”


End file.
